


Inky Projections

by Circus_Craze



Series: Sammy Lawrence and The Projectionist [2]
Category: Bendy and the Ink Machine
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Body Horror, Fluff, Horror, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-27
Updated: 2017-12-04
Packaged: 2019-02-07 12:27:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 5
Words: 7,629
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12841173
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Circus_Craze/pseuds/Circus_Craze
Summary: This is a fan fiction about how Sammy fell in love with Norman and managed to find it again in the midst of all the horror in the workshop.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This was a small multi-chapter fan fiction I wrote awhile back and decided to post it after all the wonderful feedback I got from my one shots for this ship. This isn't canon with the timeline and story of the game.  
> This work went under heavy revision, but I am certain there are still errors. All mistakes are my own, and constructive criticism is always welcome. Feel free to point out any errors you find in my work. Thank you so much for reading, and I hope you enjoy!

It wasn't like I did it out of the kindness of my heart. No, definitely not. Norman Polk, Wally Franks, and I were not friends. We weren't enemies that hid their love behind rude behavior, either. We genuinely didn't like each other.  


I had to admit that they had a perfectly good reason to hate me. I yelled at Wally for losing his keys more times than I could count, and I always seemed to blame him everytime a pipe broke.  


Then, almost everyday, I would storm into the band room and order everyone out into the hall. I even made Norman leave his booth to go downstairs. I did need his projector, and I preferred to keep my sanctuary to myself.  


The band members always expressed their disapproval, but they were honestly happy for a break. Norman wasn't, however. He would get angry. He never expressed it, instead holding it inside and saying nothing. He was always quiet, but I was surprised he hadn't told me off yet.  


Wally never showed any anger either. I was rude to him, but he never once complained. He was a young, quiet and anxious janitor. An annoying one at that, I thought. Especially with his annoying catch phrase.  


Needless to say, love wasn't what came to mind when I thought of them. I was definitely not thinking about doing anything nice for them, either. How I ended up with extra food was an accident.  


It was our lunch hour, so I went out to get something from a restaurant. Normally, I packed my lunch, but I had inspiration in the middle of the night and woke up late the next morning.  


I went down to buy some hamburgers and fries. With it, I ordered a sweet tea. Then, after getting the bag, I headed back to the workshop to eat it there. I didn't bother to check in the bag, assuming everything was correct. When I finally got back, I realized I had been wrong.  


There were three burgers and orders of fries. Looking at the receipt, I found that they only charged me for two. The third set was free.  


It was odd to say the least. I tried to recall if anything I said could have been mistaken for three, but I couldn't think of anything. It was a mystery, and there was nothing I could do about it now.  


What would I do with three burgers and orders of fries? I could barely finish one as it is. Three was definitely too much for me. I thought about what to do as I walked into the breakroom. The only people in there were Norman and Wally. The rest probably went out like I did, I figured.  


I knew they wouldn't want me over there. We weren't friends. I was certain they hated me. Normally, I wouldn't care, but for some reason, this time I did. It was almost like I wanted to change.  


"Hey," I said, walking over to their table.  


"Hey," Norman replied. He and Wally glanced at each other quickly.  


"I'm sorry to interrupt, but I wanted to give you something." I pulled out the burgers and fries, putting them in front of the two.  


Wally's face lit up. "Is this...Are these really for me?"  


"Yeah. You probably already ate, but I got too many by mistake."  


"I-I haven't eaten yet. Thank you." He unwrapped his burger, smiling shyly.  


"Thank you," Norman said. He motioned to the empty chair at the table. "Why don't you sit and eat with us?"  


"Uh, alright." I sat down, looking at the two while they ate. "I'm sorry. If I had known they gave me extra, I would have ordered drinks for you both as well."  


"No, it's fine," Norman said quickly. "We're good. We got some water here to drink."  


"I'm just glad to have something to eat," Wally said.  


"You mean you don't normally have something to eat?"  


Wally glanced down, clearly uncomfortable. "Yeah. I don't have much money for food." I felt bad for him. Having to go hungry everyday was horrible. I had no idea that Wally was in such a bad situation. Money was tight, but I had always assumed the kid had a decent life. He never complained or showed signs of it being otherwise.  


"I usually bring sandwiches for us, but I completely forgot," Norman explained. "I was in a bit of a hurry."  


"You usually stay here for lunch?"  


Norman nodded. "Yeah. Wally and I meet up in the breakroom and sit at this same table. It's almost routine by now."  


"It's nice to have some company, though," Wally said. "Usually it's just us. Everyone else goes out."  


"I usually just stay in my office. This is a lot nicer than staying in there." It was a lot better being here in the breakroom than in my office. At first, the conversation was a bit awkward, but Wally and Norman helped keep it going. Soon, we were telling jokes and laughing. It seemed like the hour flew by, and I was sad to see it come to an end.  


"I guess I better get going," Wally said with a sigh. "Mr. Drew wants his office cleaned again."  


"Didn't you just do it yesterday?" Norman asked.  


"I did, but he said that I didn't do a good enough job."  


"That sucks," I said. "Maybe if he knew how to keep his office organized, it wouldn't need to be cleaned so often."  


Norman nodded. "I think the same thing. Somebody needs to go talk to him."  


"Don't. It's fine, really. He isn't the nicest, or the fairest, but I need this," Wally said.  


I nodded in understanding. "If you need anything, let me know. I got your back."  


"You already know I do," Norman agreed.  


"You guys are so nice," Wally said with a smile. "Thank you."  


"No problem. I do have one question for you both, though." Wally and Norman turned to look at me curiously. "Do you want burgers or chicken nuggets tomorrow?"  


"What? Sammy, we can't ask you to do that."  


"You're not asking me to do anything," I told Norman. "I want to."  


"I can't pay you back," Wally said nervously.  


"You don't need to. Your company is a good enough payment for me. I haven't laughed this much in all the time I worked here."  


"Alright, if you insist. You don't have to, though." Norman thought for a moment, and then said, "I like burgers better."     


Wally's face broke into a smile. "I like both."  


"Alright. Same place and same time tomorrow. I'm also bringing us all sweet tea."  


"Thank you, Sammy." Wally said with a big grin. "You're the best." Norman nodded in agreement.  


"I wouldn't say that," I said with a smile. "But, you're welcome."


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Norman has a bad incident with Joey and learns how much Sammy really cares about him.

As I sat in my booth listening to the band play, I couldn't help but think about how things had changed lately. The most noticeable change was my relationship with a certain musician.

Sammy and I used to be enemies. He always made me so angry, especially when he interrupted the band. He acted like he owned the studio, storming in and ordering everyone else out so he could do who knows what. 

He was also rude to Wally. He would yell at Wally every time he lost his keys. I knew that Wally losing his keys was a bad thing, but I figured that Sammy could cut him some slack. He had it bad enough with Joey, and his home life definitely wasn't good to say the least.

Then, all of that changed when Sammy got extra food by mistake. He showed kindness that day, and we were quickly talking and laughing like we had been friends forever. He and I agreed on a lot of things, I discovered as he continued to eat with us. Sometimes, I would bring sandwiches from home for the three of us, or he would cook something and bring it to reheat.

We talked a lot in the breakroom, and he would exchange quick greetings as we passed each other in the halls. 

Then, he started coming up to my booth. He would stand behind me, watching the band and talking about this and that. Sometimes, he even put his hand on my shoulder. I liked it when he did that. Of course, I didn't admit that to him. He was just being friendly, probably not even noticing he was doing it. Yet, he didn't do it to anyone else. At least, not that I ever saw.

His visits became more frequent, until I just brought up an extra chair for him. We'd sit, talking while the band played down below.  

He was a lot more outgoing than me, always putting thoughts into words. I was relieved to find someone else was thinking what I was. I got to know a lot more about him, and in turn, I opened up a lot. He was becoming my best friend.  
    
He and Wally got along nicely as well. When Wally lost his keys, Sammy would just smile and help him look for them. Then, he bought Wally a lanyard to put his keys on. That way, they wouldn't fall out of his pocket. After that, Wally didn't lose his keys anymore. 

For a while, things were great. They don't ever stay that way for long, though. All good times must come to an end. 

It started with Joey. He began to act strange. Joey was always a peculiar man, but he got worse. He would spend vast amounts of time in his office. He walked the halls, mumbling to himself.

Once, I heard him talking about sacrifices and gods. That really freaked me out. Something was wrong with him. Very wrong. Others noticed it, too. The company was getting nowhere, so they started to leave.

Sammy was the one I turned to in all of it. I confided in him about my fears. He seemed so confident, telling me that he was sure things would work out. I wanted to believe him, but I couldn't. When I still wasn't convinced, he promised he would have my back. Afterall, I was the only one in the workshop that made sense, he had said.

I hadn't expected him to prove it. I trusted him, and besides, I never thought that a situation would arise that would give him the opportunity to, let alone that the situation would play out today.

I walked to the supply closet, looking at all the projectors lining the shelves. It seemed as if Joey had enough for an army. Not that projectors would be able to do any damage to anyone, though.

The bulb in my projector blew earlier, and I went down to get a replacement for it. It was easier for the band to play the music for the cartoon with the scene playing. 

I just shut the closet door when I heard a voice. "Norman, there you are." I turned to see Joey, walking over to me with a grin.

"Were you looking for me, Mr. Drew?" I asked.

"Yeah. You're just the guy I was looking for. I need your help with something." That was a bit odd. I didn't see why Joey would need my help with anything. As far as jobs went, mine was pretty much useless for him. 

"It won't be hard. Right this way," he said, starting down the hall. I followed him, and we both ended up in the ink machine room.

"You need my help with something in here?" I asked. There was nothing in here that he would need me for. Why would he bring me in here?

"The machine is ready," he said with a strange grin. "The pedestals and the offerings appeased the gods. History is going to be made, Polk."

"Mr. Drew?" I asked, starting to get freaked out. He wasn't making any sense.

"Don't you understand? This is divine now. Our prayers were answered. All it takes now is a sacrifice. You just have to believe, Norman."

Suddenly, he turned on the machine. Ink slammed into me at full blast. It seemed to pull at me, throwing me onto the ground. Joey's insane laughter was blocked as it covered my ears and body. Instead, it was replaced with a ton of voices. They were screaming, crying out in agony. They sounded demonic. The things they said were horrible. I never heard anything so terrifying before. 

I tried to cry out, but the ink filled my mouth. It weighed me down. I couldn't escape, or even breathe. My lungs burned. I wondered if this was how I was going to die. My struggling stopped as I lost consciousness, sinking into the buzz of the voices.  
    
~ ~ ~

The next thing I know, I feel a jerk. I'm doubled over in an instant, vomiting on the floor. My body heaves and shudders as it purges itself of the ink.

I'm sputtering and dazed, falling against someone as I fight to breathe. I can still feel the ink in my lungs. "Shhh, it's okay. You're okay," a voice said reassuringly. They pulled me into a tight hug. I recognized that voice.

 "Sammy?" Coughs shook my body, more ink running out of my mouth and dribbling down Sammy's shirt.  
I feel numb. My body is trembling, against him. Sammy hugs me tighter, humming softly and rocking back and forth. 

"It's alright. You're fine." He pulls away, looking at me. His features are blurred, but he looks concerned. "Come on, Norm. Let's go get cleaned up." 

He helps me to my feet. My feet are unsteady. I can't see them through the ink, and I wonder if I even have legs. I have no choice but to lean heavily on Sammy.

He leads me into one of the bathrooms, getting wet paper towels and working to clean me up. I zoned out for a little, losing track of time as my thoughts drifted. My body wouldn't stop shaking, and kept snapping me back from my blissful unawareness.

"You're all clean," Sammy said. The ink was off my skin, and he had helped me into clean clothes. He looked down at his shirt with a frown. It was covered in the vile ink. Just like my clothes, his wouldn't be salvageable.

I looked in the mirror, and could still see the ink. I could feel it crawling on my skin, and when I breathed, I could feel it in my lungs. "It's still there," I said. 

"Huh?"

"It's still there." I frantically clawed at my skin, trying to get rid of the ink. Why wouldn't it leave?

"Norman!" Sammy grabbed my hands, stopping me from getting rid of the ink. "It's gone. I promise."

"No, it's still there. I can feel it. It's inside me. It won't leave." I backed away from Sammy, my body shaking. I didn't realize at first what the liquid was that was coming out of my eyes. I thought it was ink, but then realized it was tears. I was crying.

"It's okay." Sammy said. He held me tightly, calming me down. "Come on," he said softly. "I know somewhere safe we can go. Would you like that?" 

I nodded slowly, looking at him while blinking back tears. "I won't let anything bad happen to you. I promise." Sammy took my hand, leading me out of the bathroom. I held his hand tightly, staying close to him. 

We walked down to the music room. It was completely empty. Sammy let go of my hand and turned to me. "Stay here. I'll be right back." I nodded, pulling my arms to my chest. I was trying to stay calm and keep my composure.

Sammy took a few steps before pausing. He looked back at me. "You have to promise not to tell anyone, alright?" 

I nodded quickly. "I won't," I promised. With that, he turned and dashed upstairs to my booth. After turning on my projector, he raced down the stairs. I watched as he pressed a key on the piano, strummed the banjo twice, and then hit the bass once. 

A loud noise filled the room. Part of the wall opened. I backed away from the sudden noise, turning to look at Sammy fearfully. "It's perfectly safe," he reassured me. 

"Is this why you come to the band room so often?" I asked.

He nodded. "My office is way too loud sometimes, so I come here. It's completely soundproof. My own sanctuary. Come on." He took my hand and led me inside. 

Inside seemed to be a small hallway. It was bare, with only a flow switch. If Sammy really was the only one who knew about this place, why was there a flow switch? It seemed odd, and empty. 

"This is your sanctuary? It's..., it's nice," I tried to say enthusiastically. Instead, my voice came out shaky.

Sammy chuckled, turning to look at me with an amused smile. "This isn't what I'm talking about. This is just the entrance. Here."

He pressed where there was a small impression in the wall. Part of the wall seemed to open, and I realized that the small indent was actually a doorknob. I looked at the door, unable to force myself to move. Sammy took my hand and gently led me into the room. 

The room was big. There was a queen sized bed the left corner. There was a work desk on the right, and in the middle of a room was a round table with two chairs. On the left wall by the bed were empty shelves.

Sammy closed the door, then turned to me. "What do you think?" He asked.

I was at a loss for words. Finally, I was able to express my thoughts aloud. "It's amazing, but, how did you get that bed in here?" 

"Joey bought it. He said that it was for Alice Angel, despite the fact she isn't even real. I got it moved after everyone else had left. Wally helped me, and it really wasn't that hard to do."

My smile faded quickly as the fear from earlier came back. Alice Angel coming to life wasn't that far fetched, especially with that ink. Thomas had been right when he said it wasn't natural. We were in danger. All of us were.

"Come here," Sammy said softly, noticing the scared look on my face. I let him lead me over to the bed. He sat down and motioned for me to do the same. 

For a moment, I hesitated. Then, I sat down on the edge of the bed. Sammy hugged me, pulling me onto the bed where he was. I relaxed into his arms, feeling some of the fear from earlier dissipate. I felt safe with him. 

Everything was silent for a few minutes. He ran his knuckles over my back soothingly in a circular motion. I completely relaxed against him, feeling tired. Then finally, he broke the silence.

"Can you tell me what happened? I know it will be scary, but it's over now. I'm here, and you're safe."

I nodded, retelling him about how Joey had approached me and asked for my help. "It was a bit weird. He had been acting strange lately, but I didn't think..." My voice trailed off. Why had I agreed to help him?

"Of course you didn't. You couldn't," Sammy reassured me. "No-one thought he was going to do something like this."

"When we got into the room, he started rambling about how his machine was going to change the world. He said that it was all divine. Then, he turned it on. I was standing right in front of the machine. The ink hit me full on. I-I couldn't escape. It wouldn't let me go. It got into my mouth. I couldn't move, breathe, or speak. All I heard was screaming. There were so many voices, screaming in agony."

I looked away from him, trying to blink back tears. "I think he did something. That ink is still inside me. I-I think he cursed me, and..., maybe you, too."

Sammy hugged me again. The tears I was holding in released themselves as I realized what I had done. Sammy was doomed, and it was all my fault.

"It's okay." He said.

"No, it's not," I said quietly. "If you're cursed..., then it's because of me. You touched it. It's on your shirt."

"Norman, listen to me carefully." I was forced to meet Sammy's eyes. "None of this was your fault. Neither of us are cursed. Even if you were somehow cursed, I still would have helped you today. I care about you. More than anything and anyone else."

"Really?" 

Sammy nodded, avoiding my gaze. "I... I love you, Norman. I know you don't feel the same, and I'm sorry, but..., I just wanted to tell you."

For a moment, I was unable to speak. Sammy had been around me a lot lately, but I didn't think he felt that way about me. I put my hand on his shoulder, feeling him jerk a little away from me. I felt sorry for my friend and hugged him tightly. "I love you, too, Sammy." He was surprised for a moment, and then hugged me back.    

"Look, Norman," Sammy said as he pulled away. "Whatever happens, I'm going to protect you. I won't let anyone or anything hurt you. I promise."

"Thank you, Sammy. I'll try my best to do the same." I looked at him and smiled sadly. "What do we do now?" I hoped he wouldn't say that we should leave. I wanted to stay by him. I felt safe, and right now, I wasn't ready to go back and face the others. To be away from Sammy.

"I'd love to stay here and snuggle by you. Maybe take a nap. How does that sound?"

I grinned. "That sounds wonderful." My smile faded. "You'll still be here when I wake up, right?"

"I promise," Sammy said. 

We curled up under the covers. Sammy pulled me closer to him, wrapping his arms around me. He kissed the top of my head. "Sweet dreams," he said softly. "I love you."

"I love you, too, Sammy." I answered. In a few minutes, we were both sound asleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter was really far-fetched, especially with the queen sized bed. I have no idea how Sammy and Wally got it into Sammy's sanctuary or how Joey didn't notice it was missing. I guess that if cartoons can come to life, then a magical bed isn't that crazy. Maybe they used cartoon logic. Who knows.  
> Anyway, thank you for reading and I hope you enjoyed it!


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sammy is a faithful follower of Bendy until he remembers someone very important to him.

I roamed the empty halls mindlessly. Everything had been taken with a vengeance. The halls used to be full of life. Full of voices and laughter. Now, all of that was gone.

I was lucky enough to be alive. It wouldn't have been possible without the grace of Bendy. I was undeserving of all of this. I was alive for a reason, and that reason was to serve him.

I looked for things to offer to him. There was plenty of bacon soup lying around, but that wasn't suitable to give to my savior. No, he needed something better than just that.

The thought drove me through the studio. I wasn't even sure where I was going until I ended up in the old band room. The place used to always be bustling. Now, it was bare, save for empty chairs and instruments. The latest song I had wrote were still on the stands. "The Lighter Side of Hell."

I turned away from the stand, looking up at the booth hanging at the top of the room. I felt a pang run through me. It was an ache, like something had been ripped away from me.  
    
A name formed in my mind, unreachable but there, waiting to be found. I had to go up there to the booth. I felt that someone would be there. Yet, I couldn't quite grasp who.  
    
I went up the stairs into the booth. It was small and empty. Posters lined the walls. There were two chairs sitting side by side in front of a lone projector. I went up to touch it.  
    
Norman. I remembered a person, a man, with that name. We had been close. There was a big emptiness inside me, one that he used to fill.  
    
I fired up the old projector, dashing down the stairs to open my sanctuary. Inside, I felt the emptiness grow. The bed in the left corner seemed cold and empty. The desk was barren, and the table seemed grim.  
    
On the table lied a tape. I went up to it, hoping that it would remind me of what I had lost. I pressed play. Static filled the air, and then laughter and voices followed.  
    
"Hello, everyone!" I heard myself call out. "This is Sammy and Norman Lawrence!"  
   
"Sammy!" Another voice cried out. I recognized the voice. It was Norman.  
    
I heard myself chuckle. "What? You don't like my last name? What's so bad with Lawrence, Polk?"

"Nothing. We just aren't married."

"I can change that."

"Sammy, stop it."

"No, I'm serious."

"You're really going to marry me?"  
    
"You bet I am. I'm going to find you a nice ring, and then you'll be Mr. Lawrence."  


"Mr. Lawrence. I like the sound of that."  
    
Memories came flooding back. I remembered Norman. We told each other everything, and in this room was where we shared our first kiss.  
    
I loved Norman. I promised that I would protect him no matter what, and I had failed. Norman was gone. I had forgotten all about him until now.  
    
I felt the tears coming and didn't even bother to fight them. I sobbed into the empty room, screaming out. No-one would hear through the soundproof walls.  
    
His name kept echoing in my head. His smile used to light up the world. His eyes were the most wonderful green I had ever seen, and his lips were so soft.  
    
I had to look for him. If there was still a chance he was here, a chance that he was alive, I had to try. I had to find him and keep him safe like I had promised.  
    
I patrolled this level and the top floor, and so did my Lord, Bendy. If Norman was alive, he would be deeper down in the workshop.  
    
My Lord and I didn't wander down there much. That was where that angel was, and we preferred to stay out of her way. Now, I was going down there. If Norman was down there, nothing would stand in my way. Not even Alice, or Bendy himself.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A few things are off from the canon time period the game is set in, such as the ability of Sammy and Norman to get married. I thought it was a really cute idea though, so I decided to keep it. This isn't following the canon game storyline anyway, so it doesn't have to be totally accurate, I guess.  
> Anyway, I hope you all enjoyed the chapter! Thank you so much for reading!


	4. Chapter 4

The cartoon never stopped. It played over and over, the same event happening just like clockwork. The cartoon always kept moving, and so did I. I wandered the same halls over and over in an endless loop. The cartoon was displayed on many different spots on the wall. It was all lined up, the events never failing.

It was the only thing that remained. The only thing that hadn't been lost. Everything else faded away into the roaring silence, drowned in the ink.

There was nothing left of the person I once was. I couldn't remember anything about my old self. His name, his face, everything was gone. He had died. He payed the price so that I could live.  
      
I felt his absence. There was an ache in my chest that never faded, instead just getting worse. I was missing something. Missing someone.   
     
The cartoons were the only thing that eased my pain. I lost myself in their endless loops. When I emerged, more of my mind was left behind everytime. Eventually, I would lose it all.  
     
There was something blissful about the thought. I would be empty. Finally numb from the pain and suffering. All I had to do was wait. It was getting closer and closer. Soon, I would be mindless just like everything else. Nothing would hurt anymore.   
     
The pain was unbearable. When the ache in my chest seemed to slice me open, I would play the tape. There was no sound anymore, but I knew my old self was there. He was real, or at least he had been.  
     
I wondered what he would have thought of all of this. What he would have thought of me. I could almost feel his disdain. His grief choked me. He would have been so disappointed in me. In what I became.   
     
I picked up the tape. It was all I had left of the person I once was, and I hung on to it. I pressed play, imagining the sound of his voice filling the hall. Was sound even real? I whined, feeling the emptiness. He was gone. I could never hear him again.   
     
Then, I lost myself in the cartoon. Endless circling. It was all that existed. So predictable and precise. Watch and repeat. Over and over. Never stop moving.  
     
Something shook the floor. It was a strange, quick vibration. It wasn't far away. Something had made that vibration. I walked around in my loops. I was looking for something, for anything. Yet, there was nothing. Nothing but the hearts.  
     
I had killed the cartoon characters. Everything was a blur, merging together between the intervals of the cartoon. I was becoming more of an animal. The remorse burned inside of me. How much longer would I be forced to live in agony?  
      
I returned to the cartoon, longing for an escape. To be mindless once more. It was all I wanted. For everything to end, for the pain and fear to cease.  
    
For a while, everything faded away. I was gone. Then, a vibration came back. Something rippled through the ink. There was intruder. Something was moving. I could feel the movement of the ink.   
     
I looked up and screeched. Something was in front of me. It was a creature, but it didn't attack. It wore overalls and a mask. A mask of the cartoon.   
     
It grabbed ahold of me. It motioned for me to be quiet, taking my hand and squeezing it. It felt almost reassuring. The creature wasn't like the others. It didn't want to kill me.  
      
I felt the vibration again. The ink by us shot up, almost like stuff was being flung into it. There was a loud noise, almost like a gun firing. Or maybe a cannon? I didn't know.  
      
The creature pulled me away. "Come on," It said. No, he said. He pulled me to the edge of the hall, looking around quickly before tugging again. He was leading me away from my home. From the only place I knew.  
     
I whined. I was hesitant. I didn't want to leave. Ahead lied danger. The unknown. The creature turned to look at me. He reached out a hand and touched the side of my projector, holding it there for a moment. He seemed to understand what I was feeling.  
     
I relaxed into the hand, feeling the weight of my projector lessen. I whined softly. The creature chuckled and pulled away his hand. I missed it already, a whine escaping from me. The creature took my hand again and gave it another squeeze.   
     
For some reason, I trusted the creature. Almost like he would protect me. He would keep me safe, no matter the cost. We were friends.  
     
My new friend led me up the stairs. There was an urgency behind his movements. I almost fell, my feet so weak from all the walking I did. If I stopped, I wouldn't move again. That's why I had continued those endless loops, and now I was so tired.  
     
The creature helped me up the stairs. The ground beyond it was wooden and solid. It was strange to be out in the open, away from all I knew.  
     
The fear seized me. It demanded to be felt, to be released. I felt my body tremble. My lens blurred. It was wet.  
     
I stumbled blindly after the creature. I didn't want him to leave me. Yet, my body made it impossible to catch up. I fell onto the ground, my legs giving out under me. The creature turned quickly. He kneeled by me, pulling me close. He wiped my lens and held me tightly.   
    
I grabbed onto his overall straps, more wetness falling from my lens. I realized that I was crying. My friend knew it, too. He held me, humming gently. I missed the sound. For so long, I thought that sound didn't exist. I was so glad to be wrong. I felt weak and tired. So tired. I buried my projector into the creature, and everything faded away.

~ ~ ~

We walked, but everything was a blur. I remember that my friend was supporting my weight, almost carrying me. He was murmuring softly, saying that everything would be okay and that he had me.  
    
The next thing I fully knew, my new friend sat me down in a chair. He motioned for me to stay put. He looked at me for a moment before turning away, certain that I wasn't going to move. Then, he left.  
     
The loneliness and silence seemed to settle in, almost choking me. After being alone for so long, I was terrified of it. I wanted to follow my new friend, but he didn't want me to. He wanted me to stay in the chair.  
     
I stayed in the chair and looked around, making note of my new surroundings. The room was big with many chairs in it. There were music stands and instruments. At the top was a booth. It felt familiar. The ache in my chest came back. It was almost like my old self was calling out, begging to be heard. I wished I could hear what he was saying.  
     
My friend came dashing into the room, hurrying over to instruments and doing something with them. Then, a door opened. Under the mask, my friend seemed proud. He looked at the open door, and then walked over to help me up. Together, hand in hand, we walked inside.  
    
Inside was a small hallway. It was bare, save for a pump switch on the wall. Then, I noticed a small indent in the wall, about the size of a small circle. My friend pushed it, and it opened into a bigger room. There was a queen sized bed in one corner, and a work desk in the other. In the middle of a room was a small round table with two chairs.  
     
The room seemed safe and secure. I felt something else buried under those feelings. It almost felt like I recognized this place.   
     
I walked over to the bed, running my hand over the clean sheets. I felt there was something significant with this bed. An old buried memory tried to rise up, to be found again. I couldn't reach it no matter how much I tried. All I could feel was an emptiness. I wished that my old self was still alive so I could talk to him again.   
     
I felt grief pull at me from all sides. I wanted to apologize to him. To apologize for what I became. For forgetting him. For being the one who survived.  
     
I didn't even realize I had been crying until I felt hands wrap around me. "Don't cry," my new friend said. "It's alright. You're safe now," he murmured, hugging me tightly.  
     
I whined, softer this time. He seemed to smile, rubbing my back and humming. Then, he paused, looking at me. "Can you hear me?" He asked. I nodded, and he smiled. "I wasn't sure if you could it not. It makes things easier now that you can. My name is Sammy Lawrence," he said.   
     
I looked up at him. Sammy. That name brought back memories of someone. Someone that my old self knew and loved. I remember a warm feeling of hands and lips. Of a wonderful voice, and a handsome person.   
     
He looked at me. He seemed sad, like he was missing someone. "You remind me so much of someone," he said. "I was looking for them when I found you."  
     
He took off his mask and smiled sadly. "I wonder what he would have thought of you. He had a connection to projectors. He was the Projectionist, after all. He was always very bright, and I have to admit, you are as well."  
     
Sammy sighed. I whined, feeling the pit in my stomach return. I missed my old self, and Sammy did as well. It was my fault he was sad.  
     
"Don't worry, I'm fine. I'm just tired, and I bet you are as well. So, let's rest." He pulled me into the bed with him. He was so warm. I wanted to snuggle up against him under the covers, but, at the same time, I didn't want to be too close and offend him.   
     
Sammy chuckled at my attempts to subtly inch closer to him. "Come here," he said, pulling me close. "If you wanted by me, you could have just asked." I whined in response, laying my head on his chest. I could hear his heart beating. It was like music just for me.  
     
Sammy put his hand on my projector, rubbing gently. "Norman used to love to lay like that. He would curl up by me just like you, his head on my chest. He always considered my heartbeats to be music. Like a reward after a long day, he said. I used to run my hand through his hair and hum until he fell asleep."  
    
Sammy paused, seeming to stiffen. He looked at me, an unreadable expression on his face. Then, he spoke. It was one word, yet held so much power. "Norman?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you all enjoyed the story! The next chapter will be the conclusion. Thank you all for reading, and for all the wonderful comments you've left. It makes me so happy that you enjoyed! Thank you so much!


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sammy discovers the true identity of the Projectionist and has a lot of pieces to put back together.

I sat on the bed, the silence of my sanctuary settling in. The only thing that disrupted it was my new ally's breathing. It was steady, its stomach rising and falling.   
     
It had fallen asleep quickly. It seemed very tired. I wondered when the last time it slept was. It fell asleep while we were walking, seeming to be mindless for awhile.  
      
Now, it was peaceful. I wasn't, though. Thoughts raced through my mind. The creature on me was Norman. I think I had known that from the start. From the way the creature had held my hand, to the way it seemed to melt in my arms when I hugged it.  
     
It's..., his head was a projector. It made sense in its own twisted way. The being was Norman. My Norman. From our small talk, which consisted of the creature screeching, pointing, nodding and/or shaking its head while I connected the dots, we had learned that the creature was indeed Norman.   
     
It remembered it was, or at least used to be him. He had memories of me. It seemed sad, yet it didn't give any reason why. The mention of Norman seemed to make it sad, and it didn't want to look me in the eyes. Almost like it was sorry for something.  
     
I had many feelings. I was glad Norman was alive, yet he was this now. I had failed to protect him like I had promised. He wasn't the Norman I once knew.   
     
I felt the tears push at my eyes, falling down my cheeks. I let myself cry, trying to be quiet so I wouldn't wake Norman. He needed his rest. Just like with everything else, I failed him again.  
     
Norman jerked up, seeming lost for a moment. "Hey, Norm," I said, trying to keep my voice steady. "It's okay. You're safe." Norman relaxed and looked at me. He saw I was crying, and looked concerned. He whined. "I'm fine," I told him. "I just..., I'm sorry. I failed you. This was my fault."  
     
That was evidently the wrong thing to say. Norman began to cry, inky tears leaking from his lens. "Shhh, don't cry. I'm sorry. I didn't mean to upset you." I wiped the tears from his eyes before pulling him against me. We cried for a little, hugging each other tightly.  
     
I was the first to stop, holding Norman as his body shakes from a few more sobs before they stopped. He looked up at me, the remaining tears pushing themselves from his lens.  
     
I took a hand, wiping the tears. "There we go," I said gently. I left my hand where it seemed his cheek would be. "I'll explain now, okay?"  
     
Norman nodded with a small whine, leaning into my hand. I couldn't help but smile. "I...I was happy to find you, but I was also sad. I feel that I was somehow to blame. I promised you that I wouldn't let anything bad happen to you. I failed, and now we're this."  
    
Norman seemed to understand. At that, he was sad again. His lens seemed to waver. I felt he had something to tell me, but couldn't figure out how.

"Don't cry," I said gently. "It's alright." I looked at him, the feeling still remaining. "Hang on, bud." I stood up, finding some blank papers and a pen. I brought them back over to where Norman sat on the bed.  
     
"Do you still remember how to write?" I asked. Norman nodded, looking at the papers and then at me. "If you have something to tell me, you can write it."  
     
Norman took the pen from my hand. I noticed his hand was shaking as he wrote on the paper. I didn't want to look over his shoulder and scare him, so I rubbed his back gently and made it clear that I wasn't looking.  
     
He wrote for awhile, and then put the pen down. He studied what he wrote for a moment before turning and giving me the paper.   
     
"I'm sorry, Sammy," his bold, shaky writing read. "I'm not the Norman you knew. I can't remember him. Since I met you, memories have been coming back, but he's gone, and I miss him. I'm sorry."  
     
I could almost feel the pain and grief Norman felt. I wondered what it was like. He could sense the person he once had been, but couldn't reach them.   
     
I remembered how empty I felt when I went into his booth after being mindless for so long. The memory of him ripped through me. To have to feel that everyday without remembering what you lost was torture.   
     
I sat the paper down. Norman was avoiding my gaze, his lens seeming to waver as a tear slipped down it. "Hey," I said, guiding him to look at me. "Don't be sorry. This isn't your fault."  
      
He shook his head vigorously, grabbing the pen and writing on another piece of paper. What he was writing broke my heart. "I killed him."  
    
"Norman, no," I said quietly. "You didn't kill him."

"He died so I could live. I wish I would have died instead."

"Don't say that. Norman, you got to listen to me." He stopped writing, looking at me. "You didn't kill anyone. You are Norman. You always have been, and you always will be. You've been through a lot, but you're still here.   
     
"We've both been through hell, but we're okay. We're both alive and together again. We can put ourselves back together. It won't be easy, but we can get through it as long as we're together." I pressed my forehead against Norman's. His light dimmed to where it was barely on, leaning into my touch with a small whine.  
     
"I love you," I said. I knew Norman loved me, too. He relaxed into my touch, his tears stopping.   
     
I looked back to where the tape was lying on the table. Our voices were preserved, laughing and talking like we once did. The promise of love hung over us. I may not have kept all my promises, but I did keep that one.  
     
On one of the shelves was a box with a ring in it. I was going to ask Norman to marry me before all of this. No-one had known for certain we were together. People had seen we were close, and Wally joked a bit, but our relationship was a secret. It wasn't that we kept it that way, but we kept to ourselves. It was just what we did. When I finally proposed, our relationship would be out for all to see. Norman would be wearing his ring proudly.   
     
I stood up, the time finally seeming right. Norman whined. He looked so lonely on the bed. I couldn't help but chuckle. "I'll be back in a second, bud. I have something to do first."  
    
I grabbed the box off the shelf. I turned to Norman, not able to stop the smile from appearing on my face. Norman was watching me. "I have something for you," I said. Norman rose to his feet unsteadily, curious to see what I had for him.  
    
I walked over to him. "I hope it isn't too late for this. I know it's been a long while, but." I kneeled, opening the box. "Norman Polk, will you marry me?"  
     
Norman was surprised. He nodded vigorously before dropping down and hugging me tightly. I could tell he was crying again, but this time I knew they were tears of joy. I had them myself. I hugged him tightly before pulling away and slipping the ring on his finger. I had one as well, and put it on my own finger.  
     
Then, I got up. "I've been making you cry way too much today," I said. I helped Norman to his feet and led him over to the bed.  
    
I got in it, moving so Norman would have room. He curled up against me. I kissed his lens, smiling at him. "Goodnight, Norm."   
     
He snuggled against me, his light dimming as he fell asleep. I felt his steady breathing and his warmth. Norman was here now. Everything would be alright. With that thought, I drifted off to sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all so much for reading this story! I never imagined how much support I would get from it. It not only brightened up my days reading all the nice comments you all left for me, but made me feel more confident in my writing. More stories will come in the future, but for now this one ends here with a lot of angst but a happy ending. Thank you all so much again! I hope you enjoyed!


End file.
